Comfort Unforseen II: How to Be a Good Friend
by zpplnchick
Summary: Hyde's back at the Formans and nobody knows why. Jackie's got an idea though, and she's not far off. Another "missing moments" one-shot, set during 4x05.


**Summary**: Hyde's back at the Formans and nobody knows why. Jackie's got an idea though, and she's not far off. Another "missing moments" one-shot, set during 4x05.

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters or my world...I just play with them.

**Author's Note**: You know what happens when you watch T7S while getting ready for work? A story pops in your head on the commute that needs to be written down quickly, which this was. Enjoy!

* * *

Jackie walked in the basement, still smiling over her time with Michael. She was so, so happy they worked things out, but she had a feeling it wouldn't last forever. Something inside her told her to not worry—things would work out in the end.

Little did she know things _would _work out in the end…just in a different way than she'd thought. And with a different man than she'd imagined.

She saw Eric and Donna whispering, and almost backed away, not wanting to interrupt whatever civility they had going on, but Donna spotted her and waved her over.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Really? We gotta tell her?"

"Shut up, dink. She's my friend."

Jackie smiled and stuck her tongue out at Eric, who returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm.

"Hyde had to move back in," Donna said, smacking Eric on the arm.

"What?" Jackie asked, suddenly more worried than she thought she'd be. And unfortunately, Eric caught it.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised high in speculation. "What are you so worked up about?"

"Nothing," Jackie said quickly, realizing her initial reaction was getting more attention than she was comfortable with. "Why'd he have to move back in?"

Both Donna and Eric shrugged.

"...nobody thought to ask him?"

"Oh, come on, Jackie. You know Hyde. It's not like he would tell us anyway."

Jackie rolled her eyes. Eric really could be so stupid sometimes.

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Hyde? He's in his room."

"And you two are just whispering about him out here while he's right in there?"

They both nodded.

"Morons." Jackie rolled her eyes and walked towards the back room.

"Wait, Jackie. Where are you going?"

Jackie looked at Donna. "To go talk to him," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, as if it were obvious.

"What? No, you can't...Jackie!"

Jackie ignored them both and knocked on his door twice before opening it and shutting it behind her. The room was still as grey as she remembered, though the spider-man sheets were new. He had been napping, and it looked like her knocking woke him up.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, sleepily and with one eye open.

"Nothing..." she said, trailing off as she walked around his room, looking at the stuff on his dresser and the shelves. She didn't get to be in here a lot, so she took as much time as possible inspecting what was most important to him.

Hyde sighed and turned over, his back to her now. "Quit snoopin', nosy."

"I am not nosy, Steven. Just curious."

"Yeah, well, quit it. You're with Kelso. Remember?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember I'm with Michael. But that doesn't mean I automatically hate you now."

"It should. We're polar opposites, me and him."

Jackie grinned as she spotted what she was _really_ looking for: a small, blue paper butterfly. It was tucked into the corner of a framed photo he had sitting on his dresser. The photo was actually one of her favorites, even though it had Pam Macy in it. Jackie grinned as she took in her and Steven's matching purple outfit that they wore to Prom. She recognized the photo as one of the ones Mrs. Forman took, because Jackie had the same one—Mrs. Forman had made copies and passed them out to everyone. Coincidentally, Jackie's copy was also sitting framed on her dresser at home.

Jackie had made the butterfly during Origami Day in her art class, back when she'd had a crush on the man behind her. It was supposed to symbolize young love...something about the two halves creating a whole. She'd always hoped he would keep it, no matter what happened between them. And he did.

"Get a good enough look, nosy?" Hyde mumbled.

Jackie turned back towards him and saw he hadn't moved—he was still lying down with his back to her, his eyes closed and his breathing even. "You're less different than you think you are," Jackie said, coming to sit on the cot by him. He moved over slightly to make room for her.

"There's that hopeless optimism again."

"Not hopeless."

"Some things don't work out, Jackie. You should know that by now."

Jackie nodded. "I do know it. But I also know some things work out differently than you thought they would...and it's better. _You_ should know that by now."

Hyde opened his eyes and looked around the room, his fingers brushing softly over the sheets on his cot. "Yeah. I guess."

Jackie sighed. "Look, Steven, I know it sucks, okay? But the Formans are better parents than both of ours...combined," Jackie said, hoping he remembered the one conversation they had when Jackie reluctantly spilled her mom and dad's shortcomings.

Hyde looked at her and Jackie knew he remembered. He nodded as he closed his eyes again. "You should get back to Kelso."

She smiled and shook her head. Just a few words were exchanged and already it was enough for him for the day. And as his friend, Jackie knew she had to respect his boundaries. "Okay. Mrs. Forman said she made muffins for you, when you get up."

"Blueberry?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

Jackie grinned and patted his hand as she got up. "See you later, Steven."

Hyde turned his hand over and squeezed her fingers briefly. "Thanks, Jackie." He yawned and turned over. "Hit the light on your way out, will you?"

Jackie did as asked and closed the door behind her softly. She made her way towards the stairs and up to the kitchen to save a few muffins for him. If she knew this group well enough—and she did—they'd be gone by the time he woke up.

On her way, she smacked Eric across the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That's how you be a friend, you doofus. You talk to him...not whisper like a little girl behind his back."

"What?! You _always_ gossip behind people's backs, Jackie."

"Not when it's important, you moron." Jackie turned away from him. "Come on, Donna. They're having a shoe sale at the mall and we need new boots."

Donna shrugged and followed Jackie up. "How'd you know I need new boots?"

"Oh, please. I can spot those old things a mile away. Besides, Mrs. Forman said the contractors are coming soon and we gotta get out of the way."

Jackie heard Eric curse and shared a grin with Donna. "Moron."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading! I _swear_ the next chapter of RRL is almost ready. I'll try and get it out this week. At least I'm supplementing the wait with little stories that come to me outta nowhere, right? *grins*


End file.
